


Say My Name

by Mariska



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariska/pseuds/Mariska
Summary: Rimmer is in bed with Nirvanah but can't keep his mind on the job in hand.Subtitled: "The real reason Rimmer makes love like a Japanese meal"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to GrantNaylor for Red Dwarf and the posse

Rimmer couldn't believe his luck - sex with an actual woman!

Ok, so Nirvanah wasn't an actual living woman. But on this ship with these bodies it felt like they were living and he was pretty sure sex was actually going to happen. Without, as Nirvanah had pointed out so succinctly, the distraction of love. Rimmer agreed. Or so he thought at first.

It started well enough. Nirvanah had taken the lead when they got to her quarters, she had undressed them both expertly, if a little too quickly, kissed him whilst stroking his back and chest, then gripped him tightly and manoeuvred him onto the bed. It was all great. Wasn't it?

Of course it was great, Rimmer thought, and he definitely had a hard on. After years of no contact with another human it would have been a miracle if he hadn't. Nirvanah was experienced enough to touch him in all the right places, she was a great kisser and his body had responded. She was kissing him again now, using her tongue to tease him, all the while rubbing her body up against him.

But something didn't quite feel right. Rimmer thought about it whilst kissing Nirvanah back and trying to work out what to do with his hands. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, metaphorically and literally; he really had no idea what he was supposed to be doing. It wasn't as if he was completely inexperienced with women, it was just that at the moment his brain was drawing a blank.

Suddenly an image of Lister came into his mind. Lister sharing personal stories with him, getting drunk together, talking together in their quarters, working together...then it was clear. Blindingly obvious really now that he came to think about it. Nirvanah, however sexy she looked and however expert her tongue was, didn't belong in his life. They had no history. She wasn't, well, she wasn't family.

At this point Nirvanah obviously decided that was enough foreplay and she straddled Rimmer, sitting up and taking his length inside her. He couldn't help moaning a little, after all it did feel great to have his cock sheathed by something other than his own hand. She started moving up and down, controlling the rhythm, playing with herself as she did so, eyes shut and head back in apparent ecstasy.

Rimmer tried to concentrate on the sensations but his mind kept wandering. Smeg! he thought, there was I worried I wouldn't last long, but at this rate she's going to come way before me. I'm in danger of being a let down, or at least my dick is.

Rimmer's mind brought up an image of Lister again. If he'd been here he would have been encouraging, would have used humour to make Rimmer feel at ease. He would have called him a smeghead, grinned that adorable grin and looked at him with those puppy-dog brown eyes - Rimmer's breathing increased and he could feel himself getting harder. He put his hands on Nirvanah's legs and closed his eyes, imagining the soft skin he was stroking to be Lister's strong thighs, Lister riding him, Lister calling out his name.

Immediately Rimmer felt a quickening inside him and Lister's name formed on his lips. He just had time to change it to 'Geronimo!' before he came in a shuddering rush of heat. Nirvanah seemed slightly surprised, but experienced as she was she managed to bring herself to a climax shortly afterwards. They lay together for a while, not speaking, Rimmer letting his mind wander again. It wasn't long before he was thinking of what he would do to Lister if he could get his hands on him. His cock twitched back into life at the thought and suddenly he couldn't wait to have sex again. This time he would take the lead and imagine it was Lister writhing under him. He smiled at the thought and nudged Nirvanah.

"Ready to go again?" he asked.


End file.
